


The First Day of Christmas: Strategically Placed Mistletoe. (Dec 13)

by araliya



Series: 12 Days of CC Christmas 2017 [1]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: CC Advent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 11:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araliya/pseuds/araliya
Summary: Darren tries his hand at decorating.





	The First Day of Christmas: Strategically Placed Mistletoe. (Dec 13)

 

There’s mistletoe everywhere. _Everywhere_. It’s hung on the doorstep, the banisters, the entrance of every room in the house, the _shower head_ , their _bedposts_ , and the more Chris looks, the more ridiculous the places get. Not to mention they’re like the ugliest fucking plant Chris has ever seen.

 

He hurriedly ushers his confused assistant out of the house, locking the door firmly behind him, before shouting up the stairs.

 

“ _Darren_!”

 

His _grown adult_ of a husband appears on the landing, guiltily shoving a roll of red ribbon behind his back.

 

“I _saw_ that.”

 

“Saw what?” Darren asks, feigning innocence.

 

Chris leans against the banister and raises an eyebrow.  “Dare, there’s literally a pair of scissors and a bunch of ribbon in your hand. You’re _clearly_ the one littering our house with that _ghastly_ flower.”

 

Darren looks mortally offended. “They’re not a flower, they’re a hemiparasitic plant!”

 

Chris wrinkles his nose. “That does _not_ sound any better.”

 

“It’s the house elves. They’re trying to wish us good health and fertility.”

 

Chris snorts as Darren makes his way down the stairs, dropping the scissors and ribbon behind him. “We have house elves now?”

 

“Of _course_ ,” Darren replies, as Chris tugs him closer by belt loops of his jeans. “You just can’t see them ‘cos you’re a muggle.”

 

“And _you’re_ not?”

 

“I’m Harry Freakin’ Potter, remember?”

 

Chris pulls on one of Darren’s curls, reminiscent of his college days, which Chris has always kind of wished he’d been there to witness. “Of course. Daniel Radcliffe who?”  

 

Darren loops his arms around Chris’ neck, for once taller than him since he’s standing one step above Chris. “Why are we talking about other men when there’s _clearly_ mistletoe hanging above us right now?”

 

Chris looks up to see that there actually is, hanging precariously from the lampshade. He shudders. “Those little white things make my skin crawl.”

 

“Those _berries_ actually tell you how many kisses you get to have.”

 

“There are like _thirty_ of them in that sprig alone, Dare.”

 

Darren grins and waggles his eyebrows. “It’s also bad luck to refuse a kiss under mistletoe.”

 

Chris pretends to heave a long-suffering sigh before rolling his eyes and kissing Darren on the mouth. Thirty times.

 

And then some more.


End file.
